


Only If...

by A_Young_Volcano (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A_Young_Volcano
Summary: A short fic about Ian and Mickey at the Mexican border but Ian's the one on the run.





	Only If...

Ian stood frozen. Dazed by his thoughts. 2 days ago he had escaped prison. Now before him was the Mexican border, the only logical place to go. The only place he could be safe. But behind Ian was Mickey. They both had a family back in Chicago but only Mickey could go back. Yet, he was here. Sitting on the hood of a stolen car smoking a cigarette waiting for Ian so they can spend the rest of their lives together. On the journey here they talked about the beach, drinking tequila and fucking till sunrise. Mickey had seem so excited. Ian was too. Now all he felt was regret.

"I love you" Ian announced as he turned and faced Mickey. Mickey frowned, jumped down and gently approached him.

"Ian, you doing okay" Mickey placed a caring hand on Ian's cheek, stroking it. 

"I can't..." Ian tried to carry on but his pain held him back.

"Can't what?" Worry welled up inside of Mickey. 

"Go home Mick" Ian half whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"Ian, if you think I'm leaving your ass in Mexico..." 

"Mick, please!" Ian begged, a tear streaming down his face.

"I love you, Ian. Don't do this, I'm coming with you no matter what." Mickeys voice slightly crackled as his heart began to break. 

"You have a life in Chicago" Ian said, thinking of the life he had. He thought about his family and how he would do anything to go back. 

"No Ian, my life is staring right at me trying to push me away." Mickey confessed. Ian shamefully let out a chuckle. 

"What about your family Mick?" Ian asked, Mickey took a moment before answering.

"You are my family! Look, you could have asked anyone to come with you and you chose me. Do you know how much that fucking means to me. I can't just go back to Chicago, I'll be fucking terrified every minute thinking about you. Ian I am coming with you." Mickeys begging brought more tears to Ian's eyes. He could see that Mickey isn't going to give up. 

"Would you really give up everything for me?"

"Yes, you're under my skin man, the fuck can I do?" Mickey answered, Ian's face lit up slightly. He couldn't do it anymore. Mickey had become a whole new person just for Ian. He took care of him, gave him more love then he thought possible. Without Mickey he felt lost, he needed him. And by the look Mickey was given him now, Ian could see he needs Ian just as much. 

"Fuck... so we're really doing it. We're going to Mexico?" Ian asked with a small grin. 

"Yes Ian. We are" 

And with that Ian and Mickey got into the car. Ian put a wig on and though feelings of dread still tormented him. But all he had to do was look at Mickey, then everything was fine. As their love may not be the happiest of all but it was fucking passionate, which for Ian, was the best.


End file.
